The Strange Tale of Oblivious and the Cullens
by ClutzAcademyClassOf2014
Summary: Edward didn't come back. Bella got into an 'accidental' car accident and was changed by Carlisle, but he left again. Now the new Bella with her band Oblivious is out to rock the world, but the Cullens are back. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I have worked hard on this, and any reviews would be helpful. Sadly klutzes do not rule the world, and I do not own the Twilight Saga, its amazing, off the wall characters, or Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls.**

**The Somewhat Strange Tale of Oblivious and the Cullens**

Chapter One: Love Drunk

God, how long has it been since I got this way? Lets see, he left, I got changed after the 'accidental' car crash by Carlisle, he went home after I had no bloodlust, got the band together, and got signed by a record company. That makes a total of 10 years as a vampire. The pain hasn't gone away yet, what were his words again 'a clean break'? Clean break my ass.

"Bella? Earth to Bella? We go on in two minutes." Lars said as he waved his hand in my face too fast for the humans to see. Our band is called Oblivious, and we are an all vampire group. I am the lead singer and play guitar sometimes. Lars is the lead guitarist and he sings every once in a while, then Luccetta, we call her Luce, plays bass guitar, and Jeff plays the drums.

"Ok, Ok, I get it. No more spacing out for Bella." I said, exasperated.

"Are you going to go out on stage like that?" Luce said.

"NO! I have enough time to switch my appearance." I almost yelled. I have the power to change my own appearance to whatever I want. (It helps if you look human) I also have the power to shield my mind and read and feel the emotions and thoughts of anyone, anywhere in the world. Although I have never used my power to look into _his_ mind, because he doesn't love me and want me in his life anymore.

I imagined my black splish splash t-shirt from home, black skinny jeans, with black converse, long black hair that was straightened with side bangs, with some black mascara. I turned to look in the mirror and my outfit was perfect so now we can go out and rock.

As I got to my mic I greeted the crowd. "Hi, my name is Bella. We are Oblivious, and our first song tonight is Love Drunk, and written for an old boyfriend. I think of you babe, all the time." Then I got into the song.

_**Bold and italic: Guys in the band**_

_Italic: Bella _**(A/N: I know that this is an all boys band singing this, but I changed a few words and lets just pretend that Bella is singing! Thanks!)**

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_Top down in the summer sun,_

_The day we met was like a hit and run, _

_And I; still taste it on my tongue; __**taste it on my tongue,**_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks,_

_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt,_

_But Boy; In case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung-over,_

_I love you forever; forever is over,_

_We used to kiss all night, _

_But its just a bar fight,_

_So don't call me crazy,_

_Say hello to goodbye, __**okay**_

_There's just one thing, __**okay**__,_

_To make me say,_

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung-over, _

_I love you forever, _

_But now its over_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_Hot sweat, blurry eyes, _

_Were spinning on a roller coaster ride; the world stuck in black and white,_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched; now I'm so broken that I can't get up,_

_Oh boy, you make me such a rush_

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung over,_

_I love you forever; forever is over,_

_We used to kiss all night; but its just a bar fight, _

_So don't call me crazy; say hello to goodbye __**okay,**_

_There's just one thing __**okay**__; to make me say,_

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung-over,_

_I love you forever,_

_But now its over._

_All the time I wasted on you; all the bullshit you put me through,_

_I'm checking into rehab; cause everything that we had,_

_Didn't mean a thing to you_

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung-over,_

_I love you forever,_

_But now I'm sober._

_I used to be love drunk, _

_But now I'm hung-over,_

_I love you forever; forever is over,_

_We used to kiss all night; but its just a bar fight,_

_So don't call me crazy; say hello to goodbye __**okay,**_

_There's just one thing; __**okay,**_

_To make me say; __**okay,**_

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung over,_

_I love you forever, _

_But now its over_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_Now its over,_

_I still taste it on my tongue,_

_Now its over_

As we finished the song, I spotted two people I thought I would never see: a very bouncy Alice, and a shocked, taken aback Edward. _Shit!_ I said that we needed a five-minute break and we would be back. Then I ran off the stage.

**A/N: Review Please! You probably get this at the end of every chapter you read, but please do. Even if I get two it will make my day! I will try to update soon! -ClutzAcademy :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I am going to take your advice to make the story better. We are speeding ahead this chapter to the end of the concert. Bella and the band have some visitors. Also I will be naming the chapters after songs so go to youtube and listen to them.**

**I SADLY DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. *sob* OR THIS SONG. THAT'S PARAMORE.**

**Chapter 2: For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic**

"We have company." Lars said through the door of my room at the hotel.

"Send them in." I said, wondering who was going to come through that door.

To my luck, and surprise. It was my good friend Carlisle, with the rest of the family. I ran up to hug Carlisle and said, "How are you? I haven't seen you in a few years!"

Carlisle chuckled, "Its good to see you too, Bella. The band is doing good I see."

"Yeah, we are going to Europe in a few days. Hi Esme!" I said as I moved to give her a hug. "Why are you all staring like that?"

"B-B-Bella?" Edward stuttered. Wait, Edward Cullen, _Edward Freaking Cullen_ stuttered? I decided to ask him a question no one else should hear, so I put my shield down. **(A/N: Bella's thoughts to Edward will be italicized after this.) **_Surprised? I missed you too. _And I left him like that to answer his question out loud.

"In the flesh. I know why you guys left. I forgive you all, but Edward might have some things to work out with me first before he is forgiven. " I said. Then Jasper tried to speak. "I forgive you Jasper. Seriously. I've almost done what you did on stage a couple of times. Luce had to hold me back."

"I thought you had a lot of self control." Carlisle said.

"Hey people slip sometimes. It is hard to control yourself on tour."

"BELLA! BELLA I'VE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" Alice said as she tackled me.

"Missed you too. We should go shopping. I think you would like my style."

"OK! I'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow at nine sharp!" Alice said as she went to stand by Jasper.

"Rosalie want to come too?" I said.

"Sure, and you can call me Rose." She said smiling.

"Well I guess this is the part where you let me talk to Edward alone."

He still stood there shocked, so I let my shield down again. _Are you just going to stand there staring all night or are we going to talk your family has left. _

"I _heard you_!" He said.

"Yeah, I'm a shield, can change my appearance, and can feel and hear the thoughts of anyone, anywhere in the world. Just do me a favor here, don't go into shock again. While I give you my story. You really need to listen. By the way, good job with the 'clean break part' that kept me a little bitter.

After you left, I went into a zombie mode. I would just eat, drink, go to school, do my homework, eat again, and go to bed. I mean I had a routine that happened every day. I was depressed.

So I decided to go for a ride in my truck. I didn't want to live anymore, and I purposely crashed it into trees. Alice must have seen this happening because all of the sudden Carlisle was there and he changed me to save my life. He left again after he found out I have some amazing control, and would visit me every few years. I have been a vampire for at total of 10 years. I found the rest of the band, and we got signed. You may now speak." **(A/N: Edward's thoughts are bold and italic. I will put his name on the end of them also.)**

_**I never should have lied to her. –Edward**_

"YOU LIED TO ME! WHEN THE FRIK DID YOU LIE TO ME! OH WAIT THAT WAS EVERY TIME YOU SAID I LOVE YOU OR THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE! WHEN YOU LEFT, YOU LEFT ME BROKEN, AND HURT!"

I lifted my shield so he can hear a few of the lyrics to my new song.

_I never wanted to say this,_

_You never wanted to stay,_

_I put my faith in you,_

_So much faith,_

_And then you just threw it away. _

"Just leave Edward. I don't want to talk anymore. You won't say anything; you just stare at me shocked. I told you everything; still no words come from your mouth. You are thinking, but you won't say anything. So just go, and tell Alice that I will see her tomorrow."

And with that, the love of my life, walked stunned out of the room.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who put me on their alerts, faves or commented. Should Bella forgive Edward as easy as the rest of the family? What do you think Alice would say about Bella's new look? Tell me in your review. My cousins are coming for a while so I might not get a lot of time to write. I will update as soon as I can though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to . I totally agree with you. *wink wink* Hope you like the new chapter! OH, AND A WARNING! SOME SERIOUS SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! ESME GOES A LITTLE OOC, BUT WHO WOULDN'T IN HER SITUATION!**

**Disclamer: Nerds, Bookworms, Klutzes, Dorks, Weird People, and Girls do not rule the world, I am not their president, I do not own Crush by David Archuleta, or The Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3: Crush**

**FIRST OF ALL READ THE NOTES ABOVE!**

When the door shut, I collapsed onto the floor dry sobbing. I can't believe he just did that, that _I _just did that. So much has happened in such a small amount of time. Then inspiration hit me like a brick hits a human's head. I know what my new song will be about. I quickly grabbed my song notebook and a pen. My song notebook has all of my songs in it that I have thought of. I read over the first part of my song as I got done.

_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_Something happened for the first time deep inside,_

_It was a rush such a rush,_

_Cause the possibility,_

_That you would ever feel the same way about me,_

_It's just too much, just too much,_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you,_

_You got me so hypnotized, so mesmerized,_

_And I've just got to know,_

_Do you ever think?_

_When you're all alone,_

_All that we can be,_

_Where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or am I falling in love,_

_Is it really just a crush?_

_Do you catch your breath,_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way you do?_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain't going away,_

_Going away._

I think it is pretty good for a spur of the moment thing. As I read through it again the emotions hit me so hard that I started to sob again. Then I herd the light tapping on the door.

"Come in." I said my voice cracking a little bit. I was hoping it wasn't Edward; I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Bella, are you ok?" The little pixie asked me as she walked in through the door with Rose and Esme.

"Not really. I mean, no offense I like having _you _back and all, but so much is happening at once. You come back. Edward just stares shocked at me. He is sorry for lying to me, but he lied every time he said he loved me. So I don't see how that could work. " I said sobbing again.

"Oh, honey." Esme said as she wrapped her arms around me. "He wasn't lying about loving you. Is that what he told you in the forest?"

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head yes.

"EDWARD FRECKING CULLEN I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE GET HOME FROM SHOPPING!" Screamed Alice.

"OH. MY. CARLISLE. EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! YOU BETTER BE LONG GONE BY THE TIME I GET HOME. EMMETT WON'T HOLD ME BACK AFTER I TELL HIM WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Shockingly that came from Rose.

Esme just looked at me shocked. "What were his exact words, Bella?"

I mimicked our voices perfectly, "I said 'You don't want me?' 'No.' He told me I was just a distraction and that he let the guilt of leading me on go overboard and that he never loved me. "

"HOLY SHIT!" We gasped because this was coming from Esme. Esme, the loving motherly-type of person, the one who never gets too angry with her kids, and never swears. "EDWARD IF YOU WISH TO HAVE YOUR PIANO, CD COLLECTION, AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU HOLD DEAR, INCLUDING BELLA, ALIVE YOU WILL LEAVE THIS CONTINENT RIGHT NOW! WE ARE SKIPPING SHOPPING FOR NOW AND COMING HOME!" Esme composed herself and said eerily calmly, "Lets go see my least favorite son."

I was feeling better already. I still love Edward, but I love his family that wanted to kill him more right now cause he was still being a douche bag. We left the hotel through the back of the building and when no humans were watching we ran at vampire speed, behind Esme of course. We wanted to see what she did to him. When we walked through the front doors we saw Jasper and Emmett pummeling Edward, apparently hearing our conversation behind the screams.

"Boys, let me see my _favorite_ son." Esme said as she walked towards them with some eerie grace. _If looks could kill_, I though, _Esme would have killed Edward already._ She had just reached Edward when she was screaming in his ear, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD! IF WE WOULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO WE WOULD HAVE GAVE YOU SOME BETTER IDEAS! HOLY SHIT, EDWARD! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT WE HAVE HEARD, WHAT WE HAVE SEEN! SHE WAS CRUMPLED ON THE FLOOR SOBBING FOR CRIST'S SAKE! "

Then she slapped him so hard that he flew across the room and into the wall. After taking a few calming breaths, and looking at all the shocked faces around the room she said calmly, "Girls he is all yours. Oh, and Edward," She said looking at him. "You _will _fix that wall after they are through with you." Esme walked off then, humming pleasantly to herself.

"I-I can't believe that Esme did that! Esme you are my new hero!" Emmett stated after she left.

"Edward, for your punishment you will be Bella's personal slave for the rest of the week, getting and doing every ridiculous thing that she wants you to do, clothes picked out courtesy of Alice." Rose said. "_And_ she will give you a makeover everyday, then still in your work clothes you will go shopping with us."

Edward just stared. So I decided to start this term of him being my slave. "Edward go wait in Alice's room we will be up with your clothes in a minute. Rose, please go watch him, if he moves one centimeter while we are gone after he sits down Alice and I will find worse clothing for him to wear. "

Rose just smiled. I was smirking. She knew what was up. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and went upstairs with Alice to Edward's room.

**Bella****/****_Alice_**

_**Why the paper and pen?**_

**Cause then Edward can't hear us. **

**_Welcome to the family Bella! You fit right in! Good thinking!_**

**Thanks! That means a lot. I need to make him pay for what he did to me. I know exactly what he is going to wear. **

**_What would that be dear sister?_**

**Cross-dressing Edward in lingerie. **

**_Genius! God, I missed you. _**

**Missed you too Alice! Ok, lets get the stuff. On three out loud break. **

"One, two, three: BREAK!" We shouted. Alice grabbed the lingerie, and I grabbed a camera then we ran to her room.

"He was a very good boy Bella." Rose said as I walked into the room.

"Here you go Edward, put this on." Alice said as she tossed him the pink lingerie.

So the rest of the day, and week had Edward in various lingerie and maid outfits as he did my bidding. All in all, it was a good rest of the week.

**A/N: THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! Help me out here I need new ideas. This was spur of the moment I was like "I'm not babysitting right now so I should write another chapter. This is what I got. Please tell me what you think, and any other Ideas. Try to guess what .'s suggestion was. Review it or PM me and I will put the winners on the next chapter along with the answer! THANKS AGAIN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to LivsMom for the awesome review! I have to agree with you. But it will come later, this is sort of a twist of what you suggested.**

**Disclaimer: *sob* I don't own the twilight saga. Stepenie does. **

**Chapter 4: HEY I WROTE THESE LYRICS! WHOO!**

I sat down with my song notebook, thinking of the past and how to put it into words.

_When you left I died,_

_All I could do was cry,_

_Broken beyond repair,_

_I loved someone who wasn't there._

_Trying to do what you asked me to,_

_Didn't mean a thing anymore,_

_So I decided that it was time to settle the score._

_I decided to go for one final ride,_

_In that ride I decided to die,_

_But after the accident I saw the light._

_You're not worth it,_

_Not to die for,_

_It will only cause us pain._

_Cause after all that you've put me through,_

_I can't believe that I still love you._

_You made me laugh,_

_You made me cry,_

_You always took me by surprise._

_Cause after all you've put me through,_

_I can't believe that I still love you._

I looked at the lyrics and decided at the next show that I would play it by myself.

****AT THE SHOW****

"This song was written about a difficult time in my life." I said into the microphone, and then started to sing my song. When I was done I got a standing ovation. I can't believe it. All the Cullens were standing too in the front row, everyone but Carlisle were looking at me, shocked. I didn't blame them. Only Carlisle knew my story.

****AFTER THE SHOW****

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? Would it be ok if you ell me the whole story when we get home?" Alice said as she came back stage.

"Sure, I'm ok with talking about it." I said. "But alone ok."

"Alright, tomorrow, we can talk at the hotel."

"Perfect. Want to have a girls night tonight in my room?"

"Yeah." Alice said.

"Lets go!" I said.

**A/N: I know I got kinda got girly. Sorry, but if you hadn't seen your best friend in that long would you say the same thing? Oh, well hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THANKS TO ALL THE COOL REVIEWER'S OUT THERE! Holy Fudge! That is said a lot. But still thanks. You guys keep me writing! I didn't even expect the 3 reviews that I got with the first chapter! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, the voices do. Just kidding. Stepenie Meyer does.

I don't own the song either, that's Demi Lavato. I can't believe that I actually listened to a song of hers, but oh well. OH, I FORGOT AVRIL LEVIENGE OWNS THE OTHER SONG! I own the pudding I am eating though! 

Chapter 5: Don't Forget + The Best Damn Thing

Alice and I made it back to the hotel room finally. Stupid fans. I like them, but some stalk you. Like Mike Newton's son. Ugh! "Alice here is my story. One thing I have to do first." I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

**Bella/**Alice

**Ok, so I've blocked your thoughts. **

Then why are we using pen and paper to talk?

**The guys are here. They can hear, but I want them to be out of hearing range before we start. Can I see your phone?**

Great idea Bella! You call Rose; I'll get the dresses out. 

**Ok, so all of mine is hidden in the back of the closet.**

Ok. 

Alice went to get the stuff, so I grabbed her cell phone and I called Rose.

**Bella (**_**A/N: Bella and bold both start with B!)**_**/**_Rose_

**Hey Rose.**

_Hi Bella._

**One minute. I'll tell you what's going on when I am out of the hearing range. The boys aren't out hunting are they? **

_Yes they are. How'd you know?_

**Ok, now that I'm out of hearing range. I wanted to tell Alice my story alone. Then I would tell you with Alice. But the boys decided to crash the sleepover. So I will tell both of you tonight. Be sure to bring a clubbing dress. We are going to prank the guys. **

_I'm in. I'll be at your hotel room in 5 minutes._

**See ya.**

I ran as fast as I could to the hotel room and said, "Alice, Rose will be here in a couple of minutes."

"Great!" She replied. We both knew that the guys could hear.

I listened to Jasper's thoughts. (_Jasper)_

_Rose is coming! We have to hide! I can't believe that we are spying on Alice and Bella. I feel like a stalker._

I quickly grabbed the paper and pen again.

**I like Jasper. He feels like a stalker, intruding our privacy.**

Yeah. I feel bad for him. We should let him in on the plan.

**When Rose gets here we will call him. Does he still feel bad about my 18****th**** birthday extravaganza? **

Yeah. 

**It wasn't his fault; it was the stupid vampire who felt guilty for leading me on. **

Bells truth be told, he left for your protection. But look how good that turned out? Huh. 

We heard soft knocking. Alice said, "Come in."

"Hi Rose." I said as I put on my shield around her too. Then I grabbed the paper.

**Rose, Alice is going to call Jasper; we are letting him on with the plan cause he feels like a stalker for intruding our privacy. Is that ok?**

_Yeah. I bet Emmett just thinks this is an exciting adventure. Ugh. Men. Wait scratch that. Ugh. Boys!_

We giggled a little bit. Then I said, "Alice will you make the call now? While Rose and I change."

"Sure!"

**APOV (WHOO! FIRST TIME IN THIS STORY! THE FIRST SWITCH POV AWARD GOES TO ALICE CULLEN! :D NOW. BACK TO THE REVENGE! XD) **

I quickly dialed Jazzy's number.

Alice/_Japser_

HI JAZZY! 

_Hi Alice. What are you doing?_

Oh, I'm over at Bella's hotel room. We are having a fun time. Bella is showing me her changing appearance power. It is really cool! Jazzy, we need you over here. I know Rose said that you guys were hunting, but we really, really need you here.'

_Ok, I will be over in 2 minutes. Kay._

THANK YOU! LOVE YOU JAZPER, BYE!

_Love you too. Bye._

I shut the phone.

"Should be here in two minutes, girls. I think that we should go through the plan again." I quickly grabbed the paper and pen again.

We will just leave quietly through the window, after we make recordings of our voices. Then we could sneak up on the two idiots, and catch them red handed! We should also look like we all came from the club, but Jasper. He still needs to wear the same clothes. 

"GEINUS ALICE!" Both of my sisters screamed. Bella has always been my best friend and sister. I'm gonna kill the idiot. We also started to refer to Edward as the idiot.

**JPOV (COOL FIRST TIME EVER FOR ME! WHOO!)**

I wonder what Alice wants me to do. I quickly knocked on the door, signaling the guys to hide. I can't believe I agreed to this. This is by far worse than almost killing Bella, spying on my wife and sisters. I still think of Bella as my sister. She has always been. I wonder how she is going to take Edward and Tanya going out. She is coming to the concert tomorrow with the idiot. Yes, I think everyone calls him the idiot now. At least in their thoughts. Emmett calls him the idiot to his face. We need to tell Bella tonight.

They opened the door and quickly pulled me in. They had a pile of notes. That's why we couldn't hear anything really.

_What is going on._

**Well Mr. I feel like a stalker, we felt bad so we will let you in on the plan that your devious little pixie of a wife came up with. We already made recordings of our voices. So now we are going to sneak out through the window, and catch them red handed! Any questions?**

_Yes, um, can I follow and then if they are leaning against the door can I sneak back around, through the window and open the door on them so they look like idiots?_

**Sure great idea!**

I know that this is going to be good.

**BPOV (WE HAVE COME TO A FULL CIRCLE FOLKS! YAY!)**

We snuck quickly out through the window and around to the front door to the lobby. Then we walked quietly down the hallway to my room where the guys were standing at the door trying to hear what we were saying. Jasper left to go back into the room cause the guys had their ears to the door to hear it better. We talked quietly when we recorded so it would be hard for even a vampire to hear. Jazz saw our signal and opened the door from the room side of the door. They crashed to the ground. I laughed then said. "Hi, did you forget I was a mind reader? God, Edward you should know that. I would expect a stunt like this from Emmett, but not you. I already told you my story."

He quickly got up and said, "I'm going to Tanya's house."

"Emmett you and Jasper can stay for my story, but no longer. Ok."

We went into the room. "My story is simple: you left, I died inside, I couldn't handle it, I tried to commit suicide. Emmett I know that rhymes, just be quiet ok. Carlisle saved me, I had no bloodlust whatsoever so he had to leave. Edward would get suspicious otherwise. Learned to play instruments, wrote songs, got signed, put the band together. Now here we are. Guys you need to leave now."

"Bye Bella." They said as they walked out.

When they left I said, "Edward's dating Tanya isn't he."

"Yeah, sorry." Rose said as I crumpled to the ground dry sobbing.

"I want you to hear this song that I wrote when I figured he would move on."

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive,_

_Did you forget everything we ever had_

_Did you forget,_

_Did you forget about me,_

_Did you regret,_

_Ever standing by my side did you forget?_

_What we were feeling inside,_

_Now I'm left to forget about us,_

_But somewhere we went wrong,_

_We were once so strong,_

_Our love is like a song,_

_You can't forget it,_

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand,_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand,_

_Never again,_

_Please don't forget,_

_Don't forget._

_We had it all,_

_We were just about to fall even more in love,_

_Than we were before,_

_I won't forget,_

_I won't forget about us,_

_But somewhere we went wrong,_

_We were once so strong,_

_Our love is like a song,_

_You can't forget it,_

_Somewhere we went wrong,_

_We were once so strong,_

_Our love is like a song,_

_You can't forget it at all,_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned,_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned,_

_I won't forget_

_Please don't forget us,_

_Somewhere we went wrong,_

_Our love is like a song,_

_But you won't sing along,_

_You've forgotten,_

_About us,_

_Don't forget . _

When I finished my song Alice and Rose just sat there shocked, the Rose broke the silence.

"Bells that was amazing! You should sing it at your concert tomorrow!"

"Yeah, and I was thinking about this one too."

I started to sing,.

_Where are the hopes,_

_Where are the dreams?_

_Where is my Cinderella story scene?_

_When do you think they'll finally see…_

_That your not, not, not, gonna get any better,_

_That you won't won't won't,_

_Won't get rid of me never,_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me,_

_Were not the same._

_And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle,_

_You don't know trouble,_

_I'm a hell of a scandal,_

_Me-I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._

I quickly finished the song. This time though, Alice broke the silence.

"Bella, that is an amazing song! You are such a cool artist!"

"Bella we are going to make him see again that you are the best damn thing that he has ever seen!" Rose said.

I ran over to hug them both, "That means a lot you guys!"

"Well what are sister's for?" The both said at the same time.

"We never liked Tanya. Now lets get to work, we have an idiot to realize that by dating another girl was the biggest mistake of his life!" Alice said. "Now lets get to the mall! We have shopping to do!"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. The laptop that had part of my chapter got some water damage. I had to start from scratch. Hope you like it! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A****/N: Just a heads up: I am having a longer concert so there are a lot of different songs, so just go to youtube and look up the songs, I will put the songs and artists when I start a new song. I will skip a couple of songs that were mentioned in the last chapter. K. On to the DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Wacky host: Today we have joining us: Vampire Bella!**

**Bella: Ok, before we go on look up at the author's note. It has a very important message!**

**Wacky host: We also have Tanya joining us today (queue the boos) **

**Tanya: Bella. Host.**

**Wacky host: Tanya, who owns the twilight saga?**

**T: I do. (*Queue the boos and wrong question noise*)**

**W.H: Bella?**

**B: Stephenie Meyer. But Clutzy owns this story, just not the caracters.**

**Chapter 6: (NO SONG NAMES HERE!) Concerts with Tears**

Show-time. What a fun time of the day. I just got done with Don't Forget. Now I am on to The Best Damn Thing.

_Cause I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._

I sang that at Edward and ended the song. Then I said, "How's everyone today?" A chorus of screams and one big goof going "YOU ROCK BELLS!" I laughed to myself. Then started a new song.

(Runaway, By Avril Lavigne)

_Got up on the wrong side of luck today,_

_Crashed the car, and I'm gonna be really late,_

_My phone doesn't work cause its out of range,_

_Looks like its just one of those days,_

_You can't kick me down, _

_I'm already on the ground,_

_No, cause you couldn't catch me anyhow,_

_Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out,_

_Today, its like I'm under a heavy cloud. _

_And I, feel so alive,_

_I can't help myself,_

_Don't you realize._

_I just want to scream a loose control,_

_Throw my hands up and let it go,_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah._

_I just want to fall and lose myself,_

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell,_

_Forget about everything and runaway._

When the song was over I took a sadder approach. So I said, "I wrote this song when I found the love of my life."

(I Will Be, by Avril, I am really liking her right now so she will have the majority of the songs)

_There's nothing I can say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain the tears they cry_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go_

_I know I let you down but its not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get my self together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make every thing OK_

_I thought that I had every thing I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get my self together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make every thing OK_

_Cause with out you I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I got_

_You're all I want_

_Yeah_

_And with out you I don't know what I'll do_

_I could never ever live a day with out you_

_Hear with me do you see your all I need_

_And I will be all that you want and get my self together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life (my life) I will be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make every thing OK_

_I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get my self together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life you know I will be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make every thing OK_

I finished the song and looked at my family, Tanya, and Edward. Everyone but Alice and Rose they knew what was going to happen. Edward just had a pained look on his face, the realization. "Now this song is called Slipped away."

(Its by Avril too.)

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oooooh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere your not coming back_

I looked at Edward as I sang this.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same noo.._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you_

I was close to tears, so I looked at Alice and Rose, and then said to my fans, "I'm going to take a break, and I'll be back."

I was dry sobbing on the floor in my dressing room when Alice and Rose found me. After they came in I put the Keep Out sign on my door and locked it.

"It's getting too hard to look at her with him. I am going to sing one more song then 'get sick'. Ok. Meet me at my hotel room" I said getting up.

"Ok Bella if you're sure." Alice said.

"Positive. This one is a sure thing to end on." I said as I changed my outfit.

When I got back on stage I said to the crowd, "I don't feel so good so this will be the last song tonight. Sorry." Then I started.

(Ok so they are all Avril's songs. Fall to Pieces, Avril)

_I looked away_

_Then I look back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_You're the only one,_

_I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything, everything_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cuz i'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

As I said the last time I looked at Edward. Then Tanya kissed him. I put my hand over my mouth like I was going to puke and left the stage. I lifted my shield and thought to him, '_Enjoy your life with Tanya. I wish you the best. Goodbye.'_

**A/N: I wanted to leave it at that, but I can't so here is the rest of the chapter! : D YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!**

"BELLA! WAIT!" Alice screamed.

"What?" I said sniffling.

"Why are you leaving?" She said hurt.

"He's happy with her. I just want him to be happy. If its with her and not me then fine. I will just leave him alone."

"Ok, then. Jasper and I will go with you. Esme and Carlisle are at home now and Tanya is getting on my nerves anyway." Her eyes glazed over and she said, "Looks like Rose and Em are coming with us too. "

"K. Meet me in the lobby and we will go. The next place we are going is Paris."

"PARIS! OMC! JASPER!" She screamed running off.

As I went into my room I realized that I was not alone. "Edward what are you doing here?" I said as I turned around to face him. "I need to start packing."

"Ok, where are you going?" He asked.

"The next spot on my tour. You never answered my first question though. What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I drew the words out like I was talking to a two year old, or Emmett.

"I came to say I love you and goodbye. I lied the day in the forest I left for your protection. If you don't want me back then fine, but I just broke up with Tanya and—"

I shushed him by kissing him. "Love you too, ya big idiot!" The look on his face was priceless.

**A/N: Ah, true love reunited. All is well again. For now. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter. Whoo! Thanks to all of the amazing reviewers out there! I would wait to youtube this song until it comes up at the concert. The Cullens and Bella are in Paris now, and this lovely city holds some surprises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or breaking dawn. I'm just a 13 year old girl who likes it so much to write fan fiction about it.**

**Chapter 7: Kidnap My Heart**

**BPOV**

I just got off the phone with a friend of mine. She and her husband are coming to see me. They are vampires. She told me that she has finally found her power. That's good, she is about as old as Jasper. Now we are just wondering why it took so long to find her power. I need to tell Edward.

Edward, my Edward, I am so happy that I got him back. "Edward, a vampire friend of mine is coming tonight. We, as in all of us, are going to meet her at the Eiffel Tower with her husband." As I finished we heard Alice scream in the next room. "Let's go to the cars."

****ONE REALLY LONG CAR RIDE WITH EMMETT TO THE EFFEL TOWER LATER****

"Els! Jace!" I screamed as I ran towards them. Then I saw the adorable little girl in Eddie's arms. **(Eddie, or Ed is Els' nicknames. Can you imagine how annoying this is going to be to Edward? Eddie and Eddie. *laughs*) "**Eddie, who's this?" I said gesturing to the baby girl.

"Bella, this is my daughter: Luccetta Isabella Jasmine Gabriel. My power is to let myself and other vampires have children." Ed said. Ha that rhymes. Then she said, "Would you be her godmother?" I then listened to her thoughts, they were sad: _**I wish Jazzy was here to meet her. I miss my older brother so much. **_

"Oh, my, god. Yes! What would make you think I would say no? I will call my family over here to meet you guys!" I said as I hugged all three of them. "Can I hold little Luce here?"

"Sure." She said as the family walked up. Jasper and Eddie looked like they seen a ghost.

"Jazzy?" She whispered, "Is that you?"

"Elsie? Elsie Delia Whitlock?" He said, unsure.

"It's Gabriel now Jazzy." She said as she hugged him.

"How come we don't get to call you Jazzy?" Emmett whined.

"Because you are not my sister or Alice. You are Emmett who isn't either." He replied. Then stated, "This is my sister Elsie Gabriel she and I haven't seen each other since I left for the war before I was changed. I thought you were dead." Everyone gasped, and then Alice ran up and hugged her.

"HI! I'M ALICE! IT IS SOO NICE TO MEET MY SISTER-IN-LAW!" She said about to start jumping up and down.

"That's Alice," I said laughing, "the whinning one is Emmett, this is his wife Rose, my boyfriend Edward, and I'm Bella. What's shakin' my fellow DJ?"

"Not much it ain't the same without you DJ Bells." She said laughing after Alice let go of her.

"Aw, why Eddie, I missed you too. We need to show these people how to DJ though." I quickly took in everyone's shocked looks, "I think we're scaring them. You should introduce everyone." I said as Luce giggled and clapped her hands.

"Ok, I'm Elsie. This is my amazing husband Jace, and that cutie-pie over there is my daughter Luccetta." Jasper was shocked, Emmett was gauging Rose's reaction, Rose looked shocked and hurt, Edward, was shocked, and Alice was bouncing up and down and talking about shopping for Luce.

"Lets let Jasper and Elsie talk alone for awhile." Jace said breaking the silence. I handed Luce to Eddie, and then walked off with Jace and everyone else.

JPOV

HOLY SHIT! I'M AN UNCLE! THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER! I'm starting to sound like Alice. Oh well. I need to break the silence. "When were you changed?" I said.

"I was 16. I was walking home from a friend's house; she only lived a few blocks away. Then this girl by the name of Maria walked out and bit me. She told me about an army she had and how I was going to be a part of it. But my change took almost two weeks. She thought I was dead. I woke up, and then decided that I was going to hunt aniamals. I found Jace soon after. Bella and I were DJs before she got famous. I just found out my power a little over a year ago." My little sis looked like she was going to cry. Then she said, "Want to hold her? Then I can tell you her full name. I was depressed for a while, because I thought little Luce wouldn't know her favorite uncle."

"Sure." I said taking Luce from her arms. "I can feel and manipulate emotions. I felt depression coming from where you were a while ago."

Then I said looking at Luce, "You better be prepared for your Aunt Alice she's a shop-aholic."

Then I heard Alice scream, "JASPER WHITLOCK! I AM _NOT _A SHOP-AHOLIC! IT JUST HAPPENS TO BE A HOBBIE OF MINE! STOP CORRUPTING MY NEICE!" Damn. I'm in trouble.

"Remind me never to get Alice angry. Lucetta's full name is Luccetta Isabella Jasmine Gabriel." Els said.

I was so proud. "Let's go back, the longer I wait, the more I get of Alice's wrath. She probably wants to meet her niece too." I said. I need to talk to Bella.

****A WHILE AFTER SUFFERING ALICE'S WRATH OF SHOPPING FOR LUCE, AND NOT GETTING FORGIVEN LATER AND TWO MORE ANNOYING CAR RIDES WITH EMMETT****

I knocked on Bella's door. "Come in." she said.

I came in. "Bella I need to ask you a favor. I would like to sing a song at you concert tomorrow if that is ok."

"Sure. I need to know the song, and I will give the music to the band."

"Ok, thanks."

****THE NEXT DAY AT THE CONCERT****

"Now here's my friend Jasper. He has a surprise for his wife. He wrote this song to beg for forgiveness." Bella said as I walked out.

(Kidnap My Heart, by The Click Five)

_Hey girl, whats your name  
I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own  
Weekends work the best  
I'll pick the place you do the rest  
Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
but you made me believe_

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Can you get me up more  
Fun that I can ever dream of  
Could you tie me down  
Can you keep me hanging around  
I don't wanna be here to keep you company  
Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far  
not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

You've got to hold me tighter  
Cause I'm a real fighter  
Don't tear us apart  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far  
not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Kidnap my heart  
Kidnap my heart....

I had a lot of fun seeing Alice's face as I sang to her.

APOV

OH. MY. FRICKING. CARLISLE. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT! HE IS SO FORGIVEN!

BPOV

Jasper blew the crowd away. Alice is defiantly going to forgive him.

**A/N: So what do you think? I have an intereresting twists for the Cullens in the future, but i would like to hear you ideas too. Most of the suggestions will end up in the story, so please review! -Clutzy**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School starts in a week so I was really busy. Anywho… Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, um favorite authored me. It makes my day. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! I AM JUST A GIRL WHO IS FREKESLY LIKE EDWARD!**

**Chapter 8: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence **

**BPOV**

Alice totally forgave Jasper. I can't believe she didn't see that coming. Elsie, Jace, and Luce are coming to live with us. Els has been acting weird lately. Alice said that all of us girls have a reservation at the spa so we sent the guys away and stole Edward's Volvo. We are so dead.

"Girls, I have to ask you an important question. This could change your lives." Elsie said.

"Spill now." Alice said.

"What if I could make you all mothers?" She said.

We were all shoked.

"YES!" We all said at the same time.

"Ok then. Do you want to tell the guys now?" Elsie replied. Alice quickly looked into the future.

"Edward might not take the news as well as the rest of them he will need some time alone, but lets wait and make it a surprise." Alice said. "And Bella, it will look for a little bit that he won't come back but he will."

"Lets skip the spa and just go shopping then" Rose suggested. Esme was just grinning.

"Now let's talk about your pregnancy…" Elsie told us everything we needed to know.

****A FEW DAYS LATER****

"Edward I have some news for you…" I said.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said quietly. He just sat there next to me. "Edward? Edward honey, say something… Carlisle!"

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

"I think he is in shock." I replied.

"Slap him Bella!" Emmett called from the doorway. The rest of the guys found out yesterday; they were ecstatic.

That snapped Edward out of it. He just walked out of the room and left the house. I started to sob. "I-I thought he would be h-happy." I sobbed. Elsie rushed over and hugged me along with Alice and Rose.

"He'll be back. Don't worry." Alice said.

Emmett now looked furious. "Emmett do not go after him! He just needs some time to think. I think."

"I will give him 2 weeks." Emmett growled. "Then I'm coming after him."

****A FEW DAYS LATER DURING BELLA'S CONCERT****

"This song is a duet that will be done with the help of my good friend Jasper. He was in my last show too. Give it up for Jasper!" I said into the mic as Jazz came out.

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence (_**Jasper/**__Bella/__**Both**__)_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home__**Wake me up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**Save me**__  
Call my name and save me from the dark__**Wake me up**__  
Bid my blood to run  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Before I come undone  
__**Save me**__  
Save me from the nothing I've become__**Wake me up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**Save me**__  
Call my name and save me from the dark__**Wake me up**__  
Bid my blood to run  
__**I can't wake up**_

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

_Before I come undone  
__**Save me**__  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Bring me to life

_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**__  
Bring me to life__**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**__  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything__**Don't let me die here**__  
__**There must be something more**__  
Bring me to life__**Wake me up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**Save me**__  
Call my name and save me from the dark__**Wake me up**__  
Bid my blood to run  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Before I come undone  
__**Save me**__  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_  
_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**__  
Bring me to life_

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

Without thought, without voice, without a soul

We walked offstage and left then. I was going to fake my own death tonight. Jace drove my car into a tree then set it on fire. I decided that I was going to look for Edward. It wouldn't be too hard. I packed my bags, said goodbye to the family, and now I am on a plane to South America. Why the hell Edward is here, I have no idea. I tried to call his cell phone.

He has a cell phone that plays music instead of ringing. It was Seventeen Forever. I chuckled at that. The irony of it all.

I found him sulking in the forest. "You know it is not very nice to hide from you girlfriend, and even though she can read your mind it is very hard to track someone around the world." I said from behind him. "I tried to call your cell phone too. _You won't be seventeen forever, but we can get away with this tonight. _Yet you will be seventeen forever."

"Bella?" Edward said.

"I know, I know. You were shocked, ran off, and then were too ashamed to come back so now you are wallowing in guilt in South America. I can read minds remember?" I explained for him. "Why the hell South America, and Emmett is going to kill you. Also we are moving back to Forks. You missed a lot."

"Bella I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Edward apologized.

"Well Mr. Masochist, you did leave me twice, and I had to fly to a different continent. Not to mention I was pregnant. Hmm…" I contemplated and looked at his anguished face, "OF COURSE I FORGIVE YOU GOOBER!"

I ran over to him and then kissed him. He was just stunned. "Edward, this time I will really slap you."

"H-how can you forgive me for all of this?"

"Because I love you silly!"

**A/N: The end of another chapter. The story is sadly ending soon. *sob* So do you think that Emmett should beat up Edward?XD Review peas**!


End file.
